


【鹿樱】因为是你

by LoveCandyApple



Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCandyApple/pseuds/LoveCandyApple
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, 鹿樱
Series: 火影短篇合集&长篇独立番外 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801267
Kudos: 3





	【鹿樱】因为是你

******  
对于木叶十二小强来说，能在这个时间齐聚在烧肉Q的确是一件令人惊奇的事情，就连老板娘也不停地往靠窗的那桌人频频望去。  
小强们这此聚在一起的目的主要是为了审问春野樱和奈良鹿丸这对小情侣。

虽然他们两个的确从各个方面看起来都很般配，但是他们能在一起也的确是一件能令人啧啧称的事情。  
毕竟一个满嘴“女人真麻烦”的木叶参谋长和总是以“没时间谈恋爱”拒绝追求者的新三忍一枝花能够一拍即合这件事，的确可以令一众好友大跌眼镜。  
于是既是男方青梅、又是女方闺蜜的井野发挥了自己作为一个“麻烦女人”的八卦潜质，召集了好事者漩涡鸣人、被拖来的宇智波佐助、凑热闹的佐井、默默吃瓜的丁次，最终同期的众人都聚齐了，俨然一副“小情侣批斗大会”的做派，将鹿丸和樱众星捧月一般地围在中间。

然而两个当事人一向我行我素惯了，直接无视了正襟危坐等他们交代的众人，卿卿我我的给对方夹菜，你一言我一语地从公事聊到了休息日的安排，反倒让满桌子的人觉得他们只是闪烁的巨型灯泡。  
或是更糟，比如毫无人权的背景板。

众人把期待的目光投向了聚会的组织者井野，于是她只好轻声咳了咳，压低了声音故作严肃的问道：“你们两个不觉得有什么需要向大家交代的么？”  
鹿丸像没听见她的话一样继续淡定地喝了一口啤酒，樱淡淡地抬眼问道：“井野猪你是不是嗓子不太舒服？是不是换季感冒了？我那有润肺养气的药茶，明天一早拿给你。”  
“唉，你别说还真是，我这几天会时不时干咳……诶宽额头你别打岔！”  
转移话题失败的樱只好撇了撇嘴，放下手中的筷子老老实实地说了句“哦”，做出一副“欢迎拷问”的乖觉样子。  
井野清了清嗓子：“说说吧，你俩恋爱的心路历程之类的。”  
樱歪了歪头：“具体呢？”  
“比如……”井野摸着下巴很不客气地将淡定吃饭的竹马上上下下打量了一番，问道，“你到底喜欢这个怕麻烦的家伙哪一点啊？”  
樱看着闺蜜充满嫌弃的眼神有些哭笑不得：“你别看他这样，火影楼可有不少小姑娘成天围着他打转呢。”她忽然神色一变，有些咬牙切齿地瞥了身边一言不发的某人一眼道，“啊，说起这个我就生气。”  
鹿丸手抖了抖，有些理亏地舔了一下下唇，看向自家女友的眼神十分真诚：“谣言。都是谣言。”  
“哦，是吗。”樱挑了挑眉，语气不善，“那个叫志保的姑娘，从前在暗号部的时候看着你的眼神都冒着贼光，前天开会的时候还‘鹿丸大人’长，‘鹿丸大人’短的，叫得可真亲切呀。”  
“谈公事嘛，别生气了。”鹿丸干笑了几声，眼睛撇了撇手边的水杯，殷切地递了上去，“说了这么长时间的话，口渴了吧。来，喝点热茶。”  
樱轻哼了一声就此打住，接过水杯淡定地抿了一口，装作没看见鹿丸别过头去悄悄抹了一把额头上并不存在的虚汗。

众人：……打情骂俏请自行回避，谢谢。

井野抽了抽嘴角，又轻咳了一声提醒这旁若无人的两个好友：“唉，扯远了，还没回答问题呢？”  
“唔……具体喜欢那一点还真说不上来，他的所有我都喜欢啊。”樱想了想继续说道，“如果一定要说的话，他很可爱啊。”  
“可……爱……”井野管理了一下逐渐失控的表情，“那里可爱？”  
听到樱回答的鹿丸无奈地叹了口气：“都跟你说了，不要用可爱形容男人……”  
然而男人是绝对不该和女人讲道理的，所以某人苍白的反驳被自家女友毫不留情地打断了，因为樱当着众人的面忽然凑近，在鹿丸的嘴唇上快速而轻柔地印上一个吻。

“啵。”

清脆的声音在嘈杂的烤肉店里悄不可闻，但仍旧顺利地让一桌子的人彻底石化。而一向以贤值封顶著称的鹿丸，则在经历头脑当机的漫长三秒后，非常没出息的红透了脸颊，并下意识地用双手捂住了自己的眼睛，生怕别人不知道他在害羞一样。  
樱盯着他越来越红的脸颊嘿嘿的笑了两声，听上去像一个调戏了良家少女的痴汉：“看到了吧，我男朋友，真是世界第一可爱！”

众人：……行了行了看到了，你头顶冒着的粉红色泡泡可以停一停了。

占足了便宜的樱反客为主，接替井野成了发问人。她趴在桌子上，微微睁大了眼睛看着身边缓过来的鹿丸，像一个好奇宝宝：“那你呢，你喜欢我什么？”  
他有些无奈又宠溺地看向她，耳尖还残留着刚才嬉笑间留下的淡粉色：“都喜欢。”  
“诶？这么敷衍。”她扁了扁嘴像是在不满，落在他眼里却是像一只撒娇的猫咪，“具体点呢？”  
“没有具体的原因。”他顺了顺她的粉毛，看着她水汪汪的双眼语气认真道，“因为是你，所以都喜欢，连麻烦的小缺点都变得很可爱。”

众人：……都说了打情骂俏请自行回避了啊喂！！！

俗话说的好，嘚瑟太过会遭报应，引起众怒的人则需要为自己的恶劣行径买单。  
所以鹿丸不得不为这顿令一众单身狗不太愉快的晚餐买单，而单身狗们则奋起自强，敞开肚皮化悲伤为食欲，很不客气地吃掉了他小半个月的工资。

于是木叶金头脑站在人流稀疏的街道上，看着自己一下扁下去的财布无奈地叹了口气，然而这份惆怅很快在樱自然地挽起他手臂时瞬间烟消云散。  
“接下来有什么安排吗？”她笑颜如花，璀璨的绿眼睛在暗夜中依旧光彩夺目。  
他露出一个温柔的笑，缱绻地摩挲了一下她的脸颊，在鬓角烙下一个绵长的吻。鹿丸轻轻拥住樱，温热的气息划过耳侧，撩动她起伏的心绪。  
她听见他声音带笑：“去你那里，好不好？”

Fin


End file.
